


<JS·二相>契合性伴侣

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 段子体。契合性伴侣，随便乱写的雷爽文。年上女末子男，2021年的新年礼物。讲的是炮友转正的故事
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

00.  
樱井翔拿着粉底在脸上拍，听见后面有人叫他。  
“你好，这么说有点突兀，但——这里是男厕所……”  
樱井翔不爽地回头，耳侧的长发直接甩到身后，“哈？”  
“……小姐，这里是男厕所。”  
樱井翔看到说话的是个帅哥，收了臭脸挑眉——  
“你倒是帮我把女厕所的门推开？”

01.

松本润觉得不可思议。他因会议一直忍着没去上厕所，好不容易急急忙忙赶到男厕却发现有个身材姣好的女人站在门口的洗手台前。  
他尴尬地退了出去。  
确认无误。  
又走了进去。  
话说这女人一点都不注意形象啊，明明是男厕所，穿着短裙不说还大大咧咧踩一只脚到台面？  
这样对一个女人可是很危险的。  
松本润出声制止——  
松本润被顶撞了回去。  
他顺着这个女人的指向看看女厕所，  
倒是确实严丝合缝。

02.

“我要上小便。”  
松本润说。  
“你上啊。”  
樱井翔说，换了眼线笔。  
“……你”  
松本润手插裤兜里又抱在胸前，看看天花板又看看地板。  
进了隔间。  
“你不是上小便吗——”  
樱井翔问。  
“你在外面啊！”  
松本润喊。  
“还挺害羞。”  
樱井翔笑，“别尿外面了啊。”

03.

神经病。  
神经病！  
妥妥的神经病！  
松本润听樱井翔话音刚落真的尿歪了，他又尴尬又生气，一时半会儿出去也不是待在里面也不是。  
他躲在隔间气急败坏。  
没想到樱井翔还在骂骂咧咧。  
神经病！  
妥妥的神经病！

04.

“这妆……雅纪得杀了我。”樱井翔呢喃，终于把化妆品全都收好，松了口气。他瞟眼那个帅哥走进的隔间，他这个手残化毁容妆半个小时出头这位仁兄还不出来，不会是什么排泄羞耻吧？还是……  
樱井翔转念一想，走过去敲了敲隔间的门。  
“给你一包纸。”  
樱井翔蹲下从下面弹进去。  
“谢谢你的宽容，抱歉。”  
然后高跟鞋噔噔噔走远了。  
松本润蹲下捡起那包纸巾，想了想，把地上的“污渍”擦了。  
谁啊？这女的。


	2. Chapter 2

05.

二宫和也帮相叶雅纪把文胸找出来，丢到他脸上。  
“你为什么把胸罩放到我的行李箱里啊！”  
他大吼。  
“啊？是吗？我看到那里有个装内衣的袋子我就放进去了。”相叶雅纪说。  
“男女有别，男女有别啊相叶小姐！”  
二宫把自己的内衣裤又塞回行李箱。  
“我说你真的要注意，上次我妈来我家看到我衣柜里挂着你的内衣内裤抓着我问东问西——”  
“对不起对不起，下次一定拿走！”  
相叶雅纪拿着眼影盘道歉。  
“……你还想有下次……”  
二宫和也无语。  
“诶？没下次了吗？”  
相叶雅纪惊讶。  
二宫和也皱皱眉，“那个还有下次啦！”  
他急得跺脚。  
“噢噢。”相叶雅纪夹睫毛，“我以为你不想和我做爱了呢！”  
无语。  
大无语。  
二宫和也拖着行李箱夺门而出。

06.

松本润坐在办公室心情十分不好。  
该死的。自己不会真的和那个莫名其妙的女人一间公司吧。  
松本润越想越觉得害怕，摇摇头让自己失忆，又沉口气认真工作。  
一分钟。  
两分钟。  
三分钟。  
不行……太尴尬了。  
松本润趴在桌上欲哭无泪。  
太尴尬了。  
说不清楚哪里尴尬就是太尴尬了，尬得他脚趾抠地气喘不顺，决定把这次厕所奇遇排上人生前三。  
那个女人竟然这么坦然的在男厕所化妆。  
那个时候去小便池就跟露阴癖一样，去隔间本来很体面，但竟然被那个女人一语道破。  
她还……可恶啊。  
她还关注男厕的清洁状况！  
而且最后那包纸巾是干什么，单纯给？知道我是上歪了还是在干别的？为什么突然给纸巾？为什么问都不问一下！  
不对……  
问我更不想要了。  
哎呀！  
松本润一锤锤到木桌上。  
“好疼！”松本润被疼到从桌上弹起，揉着自己的手吹吹气。

07.

“你没事吧？”  
二宫和也一推开办公室的门就看到松本润摸自己的手和一副狰狞表情。  
松本润被他吓得马上缩手。  
“啊，二宫啊。”松本润这才放松。  
“我说啊，我们公司的女厕所就不能多装几个吗？”松本润抱怨。  
“怎么？又看到她们排队觉得心疼？松本老总你还真是什么都照顾。”二宫温柔笑笑，带上工牌给自己倒了杯水。  
“你听得出我是在抱怨吧！”  
松本润带着不情不愿地委屈表情趴下了。  
“你快点把门关上，我要和你说一件超级尴尬的事情——”  
松本润受不了，他急需兄弟支持，要把苦水好好吐一吐。  
光是说到这里二宫和也就已经笑得一抽一抽了。  
松本润不知道二宫和也哪这么好笑，瞪着他关上门然后瞪着他坐到了他身边。  
“耳朵凑过来！”  
松本润命令。  
“啊？你知道我……过敏吧……”二宫有点疑惑。  
“过来！”  
二宫认命靠过去。  
一分钟。  
两分钟。  
三分钟。  
“这女的……好强啊。”二宫和也一脸震惊地抹汗离开松本润，靠在他办公桌的侧缘大受震撼。  
“连相叶雅纪都会说句抱歉哦？这……有点不太尊重人吧——”  
“她倒是说了抱歉。”  
“我懂！”二宫和也端着水走到沙发上瘫下来，“那种感觉她又不是很坏，这样在背后说她不太好吧的那种感觉。”  
“牛啊！”二宫和也感慨，“弄得我好想见她噢。”  
松本润说出来总算好些了，他划着手机抬眼看二宫，“为什么？这种人不是祈祷一辈子不要见到吗——”  
“那是你吧。我作为松本社长的下属，看见社长这么尴尬就想见见让社长这么尴尬的到底是什么神人。”  
二宫和也还在笑。  
“随便你吧。不要让我见到——”  
松本润抱着头无精打采地喊。


	3. Chapter 3

08.

樱井翔见到相叶雅纪。  
大打招呼。  
嗨！老婆！  
相叶雅纪见到樱井翔。  
大打招呼。  
嗨！小翔！  
两个身材姣好的女人贴在一起。  
“哈哈哈你自己化的妆嘛？”相叶雅纪看见樱井翔化歪了眼线就觉得好笑，捧着她的脸揉揉她。  
“别笑了。这不是要来见你，要体面一点。”樱井翔委屈，把相叶雅纪手拍开。  
“你是为了见我才不体面的吧！”相叶雅纪调笑。  
“别说了，你有没有卸妆水，快，我要找个厕所卸掉。”  
樱井翔很着急，摇着相叶雅纪的手。  
“噢噢。”相叶雅纪从包里塞出来给她。  
“等我十五分钟！”  
樱井翔估算好时间就一溜烟的跑了，还是捂着脸的，跟逃命似的。

09.

这回是二宫和也去厕所。  
他一路走一路跟女社员打招呼，直到站在了厕所门口，惊呼女厕所的盛况。  
“诶，麻里酱，楼下不是还有女厕所吗？为什么都在这排队呢。”二宫和也随便揪了个人问。  
“……哎呀，松本社长不是今天回来吗，说他除了上厕所的时候都不从办公室里出来，全公司上上下下的女的全跑这里上厕所了！”  
“所以也不是真的要上哈？”  
二宫挑眉，这理由到情理之中。  
“嘘。”麻里跟他眨眨眼，继续跟旁边的人聊着天做无谓地等候。  
“但是你们知不知道这样松本润会到别的地方去上厕所？”  
二宫突然又问。  
麻里旁边的女人摆了摆手，“诶，不会。其他地方男厕所都要排队呢！”  
二宫和也想了一下。  
好像的确是这样。  
松本润当时为了方便，设计的是在这个男性社员和女性社员比例2:1的公司，男厕所和女厕所的比例确是1:2。虽然男性社员可以跑上跑下去大楼的其他地方上厕所，可是其他地方只会有更多的男性。  
结果就是，女厕所排队，男厕所竟然也排队。  
唯独不排队的松本润办公室所在的那层男厕所，却没有几个男性员工愿意来。  
原因嘛——  
二宫和也朝办公区眺望，笑了笑。  
“不好意思让一让。”樱井翔冲过来，挤到二宫和也身后。  
“有没搞错。”  
二宫听到一个较为磁性的嗓音在他背后响起。  
“不好意思让一让。”  
樱井翔终于拍到了二宫。  
“啊。”  
“啊。”  
“不好意思，请问您上厕所吗？”樱井问。  
“……呃，是的？”二宫和也回。  
“您介意我进去卸个妆吗？十分钟——不对，五分钟。”  
“……我没法介意吧？这不是我家的厕所啊！”二宫无奈。  
“呃……嗯？”樱井翔觉得二宫的回答很奇怪，但他没时间纠结，“不好意思，刚刚我去其他厕所好像有人很介意的样子。”  
一根线串通了二宫和也的记忆点，他眼睛一亮，打量了一下这个胸大腰细腿直的美女，脑子里的算盘狂响。  
“因为这是男厕所啊！”二宫和也说。  
樱井翔嗨呀一声，冲进水泄不通围在镜前补妆的女性社员圈，又冲出来，带上门冲进男厕所，丝毫不在意其他女人咿咿呀呀。  
她突然打开门，对二宫说：“抱歉，你等等就好，五分钟。”  
二宫点点头没说什么，靠在墙上看着这滑稽的一幕。  
于是男厕所的门被一群女性社员打开，樱井翔几乎又被挤了出来，她的腮红刷掉到了地上，滚到了二宫脚尖。  
樱井翔卸妆才卸一半，她捡起来相叶雅纪送她的宝贝刷子才顾得着生气。  
“我带你去一个适合卸妆的地方吧。”二宫说。  
樱井翔不在乎了，她抬起头连连对二宫表示感谢。

10.

一层。  
又一层。  
一个弯。  
又一个弯。  
樱井翔站在这个总统套房似的门前狂汗。  
“呃这……”  
樱井翔问。  
“嘘。我们社长休息的地方，现在还不到午饭点，他不会上来的。”  
樱井翔看着二宫念着“社长”的名称一个指纹开了锁就觉得大受震撼，这位小帅哥究竟跟他们社长是怎么一种关系，居然指纹开锁这样的密码锁要设置他的一份。  
情人？  
可这家社长不是男的吗……  
樱井翔颤颤巍巍地随二宫和也走进去，走到梳妆台处，他和二宫和也四下环顾，像做贼心虚。  
兴许是这总统套房内部诡异的压迫感，樱井翔卸妆从没这么快过，这种完成事情的顺畅感爽得她想把妆再化一次。  
当她拿起眼线笔准备再次进行惊心动魄的挑战时，二宫和也开口了。  
“你快点。要不社长会以为我出事了。”  
哗啦。  
眼线笔掉了。  
再次滚到了二宫脚边。  
“可恶！”樱井翔飞速拿纸巾擦去点在眼皮上已经点歪了的黑点，又弯腰捡起。  
二宫忍不住顺着她弯腰的曲线看。  
尴尬地退后几步撇过脸去。  
“你是去见什么很重要的人吗？”  
二宫和也看她嘟嘟囔囔收好眼线笔又问。  
“啊、嗯。五六年没见了——我很喜欢的前辈。”樱井回，开始夹睫毛。  
“其实你不化妆也够好看，男人会更喜欢你素颜的。”  
二宫说，注意到他衬衫衣领处有手缝的一朵樱花。  
“不是，是女的。”  
樱井回。  
气氛开始尴尬。  
“呃……不好意思我以为你说的喜欢是……”  
“噢，没事。很正常。”樱井翔倒显得很坦然。  
“那就当我没说吧……不好意思冒犯了。”二宫和也道歉。  
气氛开始沉寂。  
“你真的觉得我不化妆更好看？”樱井翔突然转头问。  
“嗯。”二宫和也点头，还挺用力。  
“那我就涂个口红吧！”樱井嘟囔，找出一管口红浅浅涂了下。  
“谢谢你小伙子。”  
一溜烟跑了。  
二宫和也还没来得及问她知不知道路。


	4. Chapter 4

11.

“你怎么在这？”  
松本润看到二宫锁上房门疑问。  
“你怎么也在这？不是还没到午饭点吗？”  
“今天鲛岛社长要来，我提前做做准备。”  
二宫会意，又打开房门，问：“需要我去准备什么吗？”  
“你去买一盒这个吧！”松本润搜出盒护肤套装给二宫和也看。  
“这？”二宫和也疑惑地看看松本，“是要干嘛？”  
“鲛岛社长的妹妹要来。你应该知道——大野智。那个大名鼎鼎的设计师——”  
“噢，我知道，雅纪在她公司上班。”二宫了然，“那我去买。”  
“呃，等等——”二宫想到什么不对，又退回来，“你说谁要来？”  
“就是3104团队的leader大野智。”  
二宫和也站在松本润面前迟迟不动。  
松本润以为他傻掉了。  
二郎腿一翘，靠在沙发上看着自己的小助理——自己好哥们在原地站着久久不动。  
樱花……  
3104。  
3104。  
前辈。  
樱花……  
嗯？  
二宫眼皮一跳，噗呲一声笑起来。  
松本润还在等他出糗呢，脚摇到一半二宫突然笑了。  
“怎么了？你笑什么？”  
松本润问。  
“可能是缘分吧！我总有一种预感——”  
“什么预感。”  
“你很快就会再次见到今早在厕所见到的那个女人。”  
“……”  
松本润目送二宫和也窃笑着走出房间，一句话也说不出来。

12.

鲛岛零治到达写字大楼已经是午后一点，他飞速走向电梯，旁边大波浪卷戴墨镜的大野智到慢慢悠悠，边走边打量。  
“鲛岛社长这边请。”  
礼仪把这两尊大佛请上电梯，村冲笑着把礼仪和奇奇怪怪的保安请出去，电梯里只剩下三个人。  
“我跟你说，松本君呢，表面上很吓人，实际上人挺好的。”鲛岛零治对他妹妹说。  
村冲眼神打了过去，一点不可思议。  
“不过合同什么的还是要你自己跟他谈，他会帮你想好的，只要你和他说清楚就好了。”  
大野智摸着脖子，一直没有回应。  
“你醒着吗？”  
鲛岛零治转头看。  
“醒着醒着。我在想嘛。”  
大野智回。

13.

二十五层到了。  
二宫和相叶在门口候着，请三位大佬到会客室。  
会客室松本润早已泡好了茶，和樱井翔干瞪眼。  
事情，是这样发生的。  
一个小时之前二宫和也带来给大野智的礼物，看到相叶雅纪已经把高档外卖送到松本润房间。  
他奇怪相叶雅纪怎么一句话都不说傻站在门口走来走去，一抬头发现，早上那个大大咧咧的美女和他们社长面对面站着，左也不是右也不是。  
“他们在干什么？”  
二宫和也问。  
“不知道啊，发生了什么？”  
相叶雅纪问。  
“他们是旧情人会面尴尬吗？”相叶雅纪指指松本润。  
焦点人物挠着头往上看往下看，想转身，又想说话，又说不出口，又往前进，又往后退。  
“呃，我想应该不是……吧……”二宫和也考虑了这个可能性，打了个寒颤，“应该是其他的事。”  
“呃，樱井设计公司的社长。”最终还是樱井翔主动递名片给松本润。  
樱井设计公司社长。  
他知道。  
他内心很想见的一位女强人社长。  
呃。  
松本润接过名片，退后几步和樱井翔拉开距离，掏出了自己的名片，礼尚往来。  
“啊！”  
樱井翔突然叫。  
相叶雅纪和二宫和也面面相觑。  
松本润抬头看樱井翔。  
“你就是大名鼎鼎的松本润啊！”  
樱井翔马上伸只手过来。  
二宫和也松了口气，又突然靠着相叶雅纪的肩膀笑起来。  
“干嘛？你突然笑什么？怎么了？”相叶雅纪问二宫。  
“啊，太好笑了……”二宫揉了揉眼睛，“不好意思，我去个厕所。”  
松本润刚想抓二宫和也过来帮他说话，没想到这家伙就跑了，他看看相叶雅纪，看看樱井翔，感觉自己受到了前所未有的威胁。  
他咬着下唇双手抱在一起。  
“呃嗯……樱井社长，有幸会面。”  
他伸出了手。  
一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
樱井翔握住了松本润的手。  
两者用力摇了两下。  
“您坐！”  
两者异口同声。  
“呃！”  
两者收回了手。  
“您先坐！”  
两者又异口同声。  
“可恶！”  
两者一起呢喃。  
两者坐了下来。

14.

“所以……樱井社长这次来是为了见大野女士。”  
松本润狂找话题。  
“是的，真的很抱歉，是我唐突了，早知道相叶是要通过松本社长您，我一定不会这么失礼。真是太抱歉了。”  
樱井翔认真道歉。  
“呃……不不，不碍事不碍事。是鲛岛社长约我的，估计是有事要拜托我。”  
松本润回。  
“麻烦松本社长您了。我也没想到这么巧……哈哈。”  
樱井翔稍微提了一嘴。  
“……”  
松本润扒拉一下眼镜，“是啊……好巧……”  
于是。  
尬聊。

15.

一个小时过去了。  
大野智和鲛岛零治被二宫和也和相叶引进来。  
大野智见到樱井翔眼前一亮，伸出手就往前扑，“啊！小——翔——”  
于是两个美女在一堆人面前激情相拥。  
像jk。  
“诶！你为什么在这里？”  
“嗯……我拜托雅纪，想给你个惊喜嘛！”  
两个女人互相整理对方的衣襟聊。  
“咳咳。”鲛岛零治和松本润清清嗓子。  
“不好意思松本社长，让您见丑了。”鲛岛零治让他妹妹坐下，“阿智昨天才回国，可能还保留着一些外国的习惯，比较不得体，您还见谅。”  
“没事没事。”  
松本润摆摆手。  
“那……我先告辞。”樱井翔倒是敏锐，站起身准备离开，谁知被大野智抓住了。  
“诶，不用。我需要小翔，我刚刚在电梯上还在想决定不了好想见到你呢！”  
大野智拉着樱井翔的手坐在了松本润正对面。  
四目相接。  
尴尬低头。

16.

“我们去喝咖啡吧？”二宫提议。  
相叶雅纪和村冲舞子点点头，溜了。

17.

大野智请求松本润给他物色一套好地段，搞一套房子继续他的工作室。  
虽然松本润是做百货的，但鲛岛零治说问房子只能问松本润。  
松本润极其豪爽地答应了，给大野智发去许多资料。  
于是大野智扯着樱井翔到一旁去慢慢讨论。  
松本润和鲛岛零治对饮。  
女人们叽叽喳喳的讨论声。  
机械哗啦啦的抽水声。  
“二宫！”  
“村冲！”  
无人回应。  
“这茶真好啊！”  
“是啊！谢谢！”


	5. Chapter 5

18.

一套沿海靠山的别墅。  
在靠近东京的某个小岛上。  
价格十三亿。  
大野智和樱井翔把户型图递到松本润面前。  
“……”  
沉默。  
“你们想买这套吗？”  
松本润问。  
大野智和樱井翔点头。  
“小翔选的，我觉得不错。”  
大野智说。  
松本润拿着户型图抬头看樱井翔。  
樱井翔也在看着他。  
你看着我干嘛？  
樱井翔的眉毛挑了挑。  
“……不好意思。这个房子……”松本润咽口水，“是我的。”

19.

“所以你突然撒什么慌啊？！”二宫笑都要笑断气了，“你直接说你也想要那套房不就得了！”  
“可她们看上去势在必得的样子！”  
“……那倒是。”二宫喃喃，“不过你买那么偏的房子干什么？你一时半会儿又住不了，给我住吗？”  
“……我是想买做婚房。以后养老什么的都可以住。”  
“你恋爱都没几次怎么就想着结婚了！”二宫难以置信。  
“……”松本润被一针见血，“我想有个家，还需要什么理由吗？”  
二宫和也算了。  
继续瘫倒在沙发上，笑。  
“你又不给我买。还不准我自己买吗？”  
松本润还委屈。  
“服了你了。”  
二宫和也揉揉睛明穴，“我是你的下属啊，弟弟。我今晚能不能去喝酒还要看你给我发的工资呢！弟弟？”

20.

樱井翔开着跑车到了松本润梦情别墅。  
她在来之前联系了负责这地段的公司。  
松本润的谎言不攻而破。  
不得不说松本润实在是很会选。  
樱井把吹到嘴边的头发利落撩到而后，打开敞篷跑车门下车。  
黑皮裤，黑皮夹克，黑色墨镜，黑发，在海边的阳光下熠熠生辉。  
“樱井小姐，您好。”一名穿着得体的女性在房门前迎她。  
“这里是真的很舒服啊，从这个山坡看过去焦岩的海滩很美呢。”  
樱井翔夸。  
“是啊。而且这是在山上，林里，夏天的话不会太热，空间也大。”  
中介附和。  
“会选啊。”樱井翔感慨，“据说这附近是一家公司开的私人旅游点对吧？”  
樱井翔摘了墨镜随中介往房子里走。  
“是的。有冲浪，潜水，海钓，蹦极等活动，以及几家私人会所，还开发了温泉。”  
“这个房子原本就是一家私人会所，不过离活动场所比较远，由于地段原因费用一直很高，就挂到不动产名录了。”  
“这里面是全装，有著名室内设计师设计，带泳池，娱乐休闲室，还有一个小型观影厅。”  
樱井跟着中介的介绍越走越欣喜，这的确是私人会所的感觉，且不说装潢的艺术感，无论是在二楼阳台茶话会还是一楼泳池前隔崖观海都最合适不过。  
她再逛了一圈最终还是叹叹气。  
“怎么了？樱井小姐。”  
“这套房子少说也要三十亿吧，十三亿肯定买不到的。”樱井诚恳。  
“十三亿？不可能啊？您在哪里看到的十三亿？”中介人都被吓得失了分贝控制。  
“我能请问一下那家公司的社长是？”樱井问。  
“道明寺司。”  
中介说。

21.

可能只有他们这些商圈的社长才知道。  
道明寺司和松本润是好朋友。  
而且还因为他们两个脸长得像。  
被误认为是亲兄弟了很久很久。  
听到道明寺的名字樱井见怪不怪了，如果自己要这套房子，那他在努力工作个十几年才能赚到。  
大野智倒是有钱可以给，但是她本能觉得这不是大野智想要的房子。  
大野智想要的应该是空荡荡的毛坯，一点一点都需要大野智自己装潢起来。  
但是——可能就是她虚荣吧——  
社会上层精英的惯常娱乐会所，宽敞隐蔽的私人会所，不论公事私事，这儿都是谈论的最好地点。倘若光论享受，最好是一夜情起来，白衬衫随随便便搭着，靠着这黑白简洁的吧台，喝着钓到帅哥泡的咖啡，听着泳池白蒙蒙的流水，看着海面上升起初阳，白帆远航。  
爽啊。  
太爽了。  
可惜，  
没有钱。  
樱井翔戴上墨镜，觉得这落地玻璃窗太大了，太阳穿透力太强。  
“谢谢您啊，山口小姐。”樱井翔拎着包打算不再留恋。

22.

山口中介并没有想过松本润会来。  
就好像松本润并没有想过樱井翔会来。  
他开着车在别墅门口停下，前面那辆酒红色的敞篷跑车亮瞎他眼。  
他下车直面撞上走出来的樱井翔。  
感觉里面的背心小了一个size。  
内衣带都快出来了。  
女性丰盈的前胸也露出诱人的一边。  
松本润在墨镜口罩下摇摇脑袋。  
男人真是可恨的生物。  
“松本社长好啊。”  
樱井翔打招呼。  
“樱井社长好。”  
松本润回应。  
“您的车很酷嘛——”  
松本润夸。  
“噢，谢谢。其实是我租的，我没那么多钱——”  
樱井翔笑着说。  
松本润陷入沉默。  
“你在司那里租的？”  
樱井点头。  
松本润扯扯嘴角，“你真会享受啊。”  
“山口小姐，打扰了。”松本润问候中介，走进别墅。  
樱井翔鬼使神差跟了上去。  
她觉得刚刚见面打招呼松本润的视线有短暂的停在她的胸部。  
如果……  
樱井翔把背心带往上扯，皮衣再拉紧了些。


	6. Chapter 6

23.

松本润等山口走后从后备箱拿了一个行李箱进来。  
同时她又收到山口的电话。  
说是这间房今天租给了松本先生，所以自己是外人不太好打扰，就先走了。  
如果有意向的话请务必与她联系。  
樱井震惊。  
关系好真的可以为所欲为。  
他看着松本润开始给泳池放水，突然问。  
“租一天要多少钱？”  
“……”松本润回头，“你没走啊。”  
“不好意思，吓到你了。”  
“……友情价。你还是不要知道比较好。”松本润拍拍手，拎着行李准备上楼。  
“十三亿也是友情价吧？”樱井翔扒着栏杆问。  
松本润没回他。  
“诶——这太不公平了，分明就是把房子送你了？”  
樱井翔朝楼上喊。  
松本润停下开主卧门的动作，往身后一瞟。  
“友情价也很贵了！十三亿不是随随便便就能花的钱。”松本润吼。  
“所以问你租一天要多少啊，我也好想试住一下。”  
樱井翔话尾结束的有点娇。  
松本润简直莫名其妙。  
樱井翔这女的是不是不准备走了。  
虽然他没资格质问这位潜在客户怎么还在房子里，但由于他只支付了一间房间和泳池的钱他不太好意思赶樱井翔走。  
急来急去。  
自己没资格生气。  
他冲下来和樱井翔鼻尖对鼻尖才想起这个问题。  
欲言又止。  
走下台阶。

24.

“我要泡澡了。”  
松本润说。  
“你泡啊。”  
樱井翔说。  
“……”  
松本润回头，樱井翔还趴在楼梯那儿。  
“你不走吗？”  
他终于问出来了。  
“噢，刚刚联系了那边会所的，我也想租一天试试。”

25.

松本润不知道自己是怎么在这个不熟的女性面前脱光衣服的。  
虽然这个女人在客厅等服务员，而他在院子泳池里，但他跟这个女人独处一室就是觉得很不自在。  
松本润都不敢看海。  
因为看海的视角可以看到那个女人的脸。

26.

过夜用品都齐了。  
樱井翔感谢服务员远道而来在客厅处清点。  
松本润看着太阳，什么都没想。  
他只希望樱井翔不要裸着和他共浴。  
他真的要尴尬死了。

27.

樱井，  
似乎并不知道尴尬为何物，翔。  
真的，就这么，包着浴巾，  
走了下来。  
“不好意思。”  
樱井翔客套。  
“没事。”  
松本润应和。

28.

好家伙。  
不知是什么情绪作祟，松本润觉得自己看她一眼都是在侵犯她。  
松本润只好抬头望天。  
一句话也没说。  
“喝酒吗？”  
还是樱井翔先问出口的。  
“嗯。”  
松本润急需麻痹。

29.

等樱井翔湿着身端着酒来松本润才意识到去拿酒的应是自己。  
松本润接过酒连连道歉。  
于是，  
你一杯。  
我一杯。  
你一杯。  
我一杯。  
一句话也没有说，  
但酒莫名其妙喝了很多。  
“喂，我说，松本。”  
樱井翔喝着喝着突然叫松本。  
那是她这一个小时内第一次叫他的名字。  
“嗯？”  
没人聊天很难保持清醒，松本被叫醒了，甩甩脑袋疑问。  
“做吧。”

30.

？  
？？  
？？？  
松本酒都醒了。  
他就没见过这么直白的女人。  
他差点连往下滑的遮羞的毛巾都没扯住。  
但樱井翔并没有等他回应。  
细滑而又匀实的女性手臂环住了他的脖颈，丰满而有弹性的胸部抵住了他的前胸。  
他能感觉到樱井翔乳首轻微的挺立。  
她稍微踮脚吻上松本润的下唇。  
一片空白。  
身体僵直。  
大脑当机。

31.

松本润活了二十八年。  
没见过这么离谱的事。  
他手就这么在水里，死抓着裆处那块布。  
任由樱井翔亲吻，连下体都起了反应。  
生理上的。  
松本，  
一年没有进行性生活的，  
基本见到女人都不会有臆想的，  
克制达人，  
润。  
生理上的，  
生理上的哦，  
硬了。

32.

当他手指塞进樱井的蜜穴时。  
他的理智直接崩盘了。  
他搂着樱井腰与她激情舌吻，  
等樱井钻到他侧颈前，  
在他胸前耕耘的时候。  
他给自己灌了满一杯的酒。


	7. Chapter 7

33.

大白天的，  
海面帆船扬着，  
海风吹着，  
热水器哗哗地留着。  
帘子也不拉，  
松本润抱着樱井翔在白色的大床上翻云覆雨。

34.

松本润之前的性爱他都有着绝对的主导权。  
一个帅哥，身材又好，在求偶上真的太占优势了。  
他虽然每次都会思考女方喜欢怎么样的方式，或者怎么样才能让女方更愉悦，但这么多年下来，他才是一直做决定的那一个。  
以至于他挺累的，又没爽到。  
干脆在工作忙的时候直接拒绝掉了这一活动。  
作为一个精力旺盛热情满怀的小年轻，在商圈摸爬滚打，已经一年多没被大叔们随随便便拎过来的女色困扰了。  
所以就说离谱。  
樱井翔像匹狼一样比他还狠，要不是他知道樱井公司去年做了什么了不起的工作，他真的以为樱井是重金买来的妓女。  
他还第一次在性事上完全不用决定任何事。  
这位表面花瓶实则利落的美女，她想被正入，摸着摸着就正面了；她想被后入，滚一滚就莫名其妙把屁股对着他了；她想骑乘，慢慢就爬到他身上了。  
他不知道樱井翔是不是有什么魔力。  
她仿佛看透了男人都喜欢些什么，他念头刚至，实物就递上了。  
他感觉他这辈子没这么爽过。

35.

他和樱井翔大字躺在床上喘气。  
“……了不起啊……”樱井翔感慨。  
“……厉害。”松本润感慨。  
两个人接着喘。  
“再来一次？”  
樱井翔问。  
“嗯。”  
松本润回。  
手已经抓住她的腰了。

36.

离谱。  
松本润早上醒来扶着脑袋想。  
他竟然花了一天的休息时间在女人身上。  
想看的电影没看。  
想读的书没读。  
想去做的冲浪没去。  
跟个该死的，不熟悉的，见第一面就尴尬至极的，直白女人。

37.

樱井翔急忙穿上内衣拉了件浴袍套上。  
清晨的阳光从玻璃落地窗撒进来，凉风灌进一股花开的甜味。  
她在吧台处随便绑绑自己的头发，手抱在一起欣赏小岛风光。  
松本润似乎在忙活，他不久盛了一杯咖啡端上来，递到樱井翔面前。  
“早上好。”  
帅哥对她说。  
她扬了扬嘴角，“好。”  
穿着随意。  
春宵一夜。  
还泡了咖啡。  
她没想到她昨天看到这个私人会所随随便便想的画面，就这么随随便便的实现了。  
松本润看上去很生气，眉头就没舒展，放咖啡还放的随随便便——  
不对，是想随便放来个下马威，又怕洒出来烫到樱井，又放得小心翼翼。  
樱井捧着瓷杯打量这个帅哥。  
“真的呢，”樱井翔喃喃，“光是看见就明白了。”  
“什么？”  
松本润搅和三分之一包糖在咖啡里，眉头一挑。  
“说你，性爱方面。”  
樱井翔别过脸去看海鸥。  
“……为什么？”  
松本润哪里能理解。  
“雅纪你知道吧？”  
“知道。”  
“她说你的性爱能力——光看见就明白了。”樱井翔费劲口舌。  
“哈？”松本润更疑惑了，相叶雅纪可是他哥们的女朋友，有事没事和别人聊这个干什么，“不行？”  
樱井翔被松本润这一声疑问逗笑了，笑盈盈地看他。  
“不行我会跟你做十三次吗？”  
她一只手搭到松本肩上，靠近他的脸笑了笑，“我还怕你阅女无数觉得我不行呢——”

38.

离谱。  
松本润大骂自己脑子一定是抽了。  
他竟然顺着那个暧昧的话术回了句。  
“我也很爽。”  
然后他看樱井翔不知道哪根筋抽了开始狂笑。  
他气得狂踹软沙发。  
本来还不尴尬的。  
可是这个死女人为什么要笑啊。  
松本润翻着客房服务菜单还有点不知所措。

39.

一边樱井翔看着松本润气呼呼地掉头就走笑得肚子都开始痛了。  
这位帅哥真的绝了。  
怎么可爱成这样。  
他这才等到咖啡稍微变凉，抿了口。  
“啊……好好喝。”  
视线一直盯着松本润的背影。


	8. Chapter 8

40.

离谱。  
松本润叫好了餐，洗好了澡，洗好了衣服，还帮樱井翔把皮衣皮裤整理好了。结果某位女社长以工作为由撒手不干，穿着浴袍就开始坐在笔记本电脑前工作。  
也不回家，也不还车，啥事儿都不干。  
松本润也不知哪里来的莫名其妙的好胜心，把原本打算在别墅里做的事全都从头来了遍。  
于是樱井翔在楼上工作，松本润在客厅看电影。  
茶几上还有些垃圾食品。  
恍恍惚惚就是一天。

41.

樱井翔终于把手头的策划案复核好，要会议的资料准备好，还顺带给大野智推荐了一幢海边的毛坯别墅，做3104的小基地。  
她伸个懒腰觉得很饿，爬下楼来觅食。  
她看松本润抱着本书哭的稀里哗啦。  
惊了。  
她一脸担忧的走过去歪歪头。  
是一本她没看过的——  
童话书。  
她拿起茶几上的纸巾皱着眉头递过去，看这位帅哥哭的梨花带雨，长长的眼睫毛蘸着泪珠格外清晰好看，眼睛亮亮的，澄澈至极。  
这位帅哥说了句谢谢。  
音色有些低，特别好听。

42.

离谱。  
樱井翔敲着自己的老腰。  
昨天的瘾竟然还没过。  
她趁松本润不注意悄悄吻上他的唇。  
把他压制在沙发上。  
松本润好似没怎么反应过来，蹙眉看她，可惜由于眼泪，视线都失去了杀伤力。  
“你好可爱。”  
樱井翔捧着松本润的脸夸。  
能见到他耳朵肉眼可见的红了。  
鼻尖也红红的。  
他带着鼻音哼哼了句。  
大手穿过她的发丝拂过她的肌肤，温柔地与她接吻。

43.

梦中的吻是湿的，但也不会太湿。  
是那种如春风拂面温暖的触感，可以任你完全放松的闭上眼睛，任亲吻你的人拉住你的手与你十指相扣，然后缓慢地，缓慢地，在吻一处失去甜味时吻另一处。  
必要时会交换舌尖。  
轻轻地，小心翼翼地。像初恋的试探，面对完全不熟悉的悸动，像在小径边发现的野花。  
樱井翔的初恋吻过她。  
在晚上，列车下的单车旁，蜻蜓点水。  
她从那以后再也没找回过这种滋味，想让那一秒延长一整年。  
她莫名其妙就软下身子完全被松本润抱在怀里，这个没高她多少的男人细心的吻着自己，她都能从鼻息里尝到他的平静，捧着她脸颊的手没有任何其他的想法。  
她好像又回到那个晚上。  
月光照进来，声势抢过了白炽灯。  
她和他留恋这种隽永缠绵的状态。  
一亲一舔一放。  
一亲一舔一放。  
松本润放开她，手撑在沙发上偏头看她。

44.

松本润戴眼镜。  
性感的要死。

45.

“你多久没做了？”  
他笑着竟然是问这个问题。  
樱井翔下意识把浴袍拉好，换了个人鱼似的优雅坐姿，躺在沙发上偏头，也朝松本润笑。  
“一年吧。”  
“噢。”松本润拿了一根棒棒糖递给樱井，“我也差不多一年了。”  
“真亏你能忍得住啊。”樱井翔说。  
“你想自夸就直接这么做。”松本润不以为然。  
“哈哈。”樱井翔笑，拆开棒棒糖塞进口腔。  
松本润把书放好有意识地看。

46.

他想这么吻樱井翔是有理由的。  
那是他见过最好看的嘴唇。  
不用修饰都是自然的粉色，还很软，很温暖。  
昨天这双唇吻他的私处的时候，他要爽飞天了。  
性爱本身没有错啊。  
松本润看着电影都在想樱井翔。  
他大度，饶了她那点失礼。

47.

所以他故意要递棒棒糖。  
眯了眼睛刻意地打量。  
他看着樱井翔边严肃地处理手机上的消息边舔嘴唇，时不时把棒棒糖放到嘴角用舌尖舔，回的忙了又整根叼住在口腔里转几个来回。  
她拿出来的时候会牵出细细的银丝转瞬又破灭。  
咬住的下唇过不久又会弹开，嘟着嘴喃喃。  
吹气的时候那唇会小幅度波动。

48.

他本以为这次占上风的要是他了。  
松本润被樱井翔捧着脸亲吻，眼镜被弄歪了。  
棒棒糖被咬了下来，送进松本润嘴里。  
“想要我口？”樱井翔坏笑着看他。  
松本润视线瞥到一边。  
樱井翔才一天就习惯了他尴尴尬尬的态度，捏起他的下巴用舌头把很小很小的糖粒勾走。  
“你先口我怎么样？”樱井翔故意拉远距离。  
问，还是直白的令松本润难以置信。

49.

结局当然是你情我愿。  
除了松本润太守规矩硬要把樱井翔抱到床上才肯继续。

50.

他俩这回找好步调了，像已经身经百战的炮友。  
边做着边聊天。  
聊也是聊些有的没的，聊平常工作极了会吃些啥，休息时会做啥，员工老干不好事怎么告诫自己be nice，加班加到吐血怎么修养身心到继续加班。  
或许是两个007社长内心深处的共鸣。  
他们花了三四个小时只做了这么一次。  
却又缠绵在一起想要交合再变得放肆。

51.

一年了。  
松本润终于在早上起床的时候，怀里抱着女人。  
触手可及就是女人柔软的胸部。  
还有轻轻压在他腹肌上的翘臀。

52.

同样是一年了。  
樱井翔终于在早上起来的时候，在帅哥怀里撒娇。  
帅哥伸长手就能把她吵翻天的闹钟关掉。  
轻轻环住她的手臂把两人的体温都截留在两人之间。  
她有点热。

53.

“松本社长。谢谢你，愉快的周末。”樱井又带上了不可一世的墨镜，一甩头发，与松本润握手。  
“彼此。”  
松本润简单回。  
两人飞速坐上车调头狂奔。

54.

不奇怪。  
事后的尴尬劲儿上来了罢了。  
特别是一想到不久的将来还要一起吃饭。  
和大野智。


	9. Chapter 9

55.

大野智见到樱井翔自然是开心的。  
她已经有五六年没见她的可爱妹妹了，要不是这次见是谈公事，她真想捧着她妹妹比起五六年前憔悴的小脸蛋好好亲亲。  
相叶雅纪随行，看到樱井翔也很开心。  
嗨！小翔！  
嗨！  
只有松本润一个人在隔壁显得格格不入。  
“诶？松本社长和小翔一块儿来的吗？”  
当事人瞥了瞥对方，尴尬地移开视线。  
一个点头。  
一个摇头。  
面面相觑。  
一个摇头。  
一个点头。  
“我们不是。”  
倒是说话异口同声。

56.

时间倒回在半个小时前。  
樱井翔在车上补妆，她听到后面有灯闪她，往前开了两码，没想挂到了松本社长的车。  
乌七八黑的地下车库哪里看得见松本社长乌七八黑的车。  
松本润刚走到电梯间就听到巨响。  
松本润狂奔回来。  
松本润看到站在他车前无奈的樱井翔。  
“……樱井社长，好巧。”  
松本润问候，把警报解除了。  
“松本社长好。”  
樱井翔回，拉松本润车门的手缩了回来。  
“刚刚有人碰了我的车吗？听见警报了。”  
“噢。是的，不好意思……”樱井翔挠挠头，“我刚刚在车上补妆没看到你的车停在前面，可能不小心刮了一下。”  
松本润闻声立马绕去车后看——打着手电筒。  
“没什么事，”松本润安慰樱井翔，“掉漆而已，下次小心一点吧。”  
“谢谢你啊。麻烦你了。”樱井翔双手合十wink。  
松本润尴尬地挠挠头。  
“樱井社长介意一起走吗？”  
“不介意。”

57.

没有别人来的共桌是痛苦的。  
樱井翔没两秒看看镜子检查妆容。  
松本润没两秒看看手机有无消息。  
“呃。”  
想说话。  
不约而同。  
“你先。”  
“你先。”  
“最近怎么样？”  
樱井翔抢先一秒。  
明明离上次见面才过了三天。  
“挺好。”  
松本润回。  
“哦。”  
樱井翔没话说了，把手放在桌子上轻敲。  
其实她不是没话说，她就是，刚想找话题就想到那连续两天的纵情声色。  
觉得有些不自在。  
而且她生理上的，  
生理上的哦。  
最近几天都很想和别人上床。  
得是帅哥。  
得是松本润。

58.

“你呢？工作还顺利吗？”  
松本润问。  
“顺利。”  
樱井翔回。  
“哦。”  
松本润也没了声。  
他相信樱井翔会找话题的，这位女社长的不可能这么不会交际，但事到如今她好像并没有找，也不知道她打什么算盘。  
她好像就喜欢这样尴尴尬尬的状态。  
他们俩不敢坐正对面，要做到一边，又要隔开一个位置。

59.

松本润等的有点不耐烦。  
明明才五分钟，  
他十分怀疑是樱井翔的影响。  
他干脆放松手臂伸伸懒腰。  
桌子下面一只有骨感的女人的手背靠过来了，随后又悄咪咪地正过来。  
女人修理整洁的手指轻轻挠了下男人的手心。  
松本润马上缩回手咳嗽两声。  
感觉脸有点烫。  
樱井翔也马上缩回手捧着脸继续看菜单。  
好像刚刚什么事情都没有发生。

60.

职场潜规则。  
松本润知道。  
樱井翔在邀请他过夜。

61.

半个小时就这么过去了。  
大野智终于来了。  
樱井翔像是看到了救星。  
三个女生把想要房子的地段，户型，都跟松本润交底，松本润也倒是很认真推荐了几家。  
终于找到大野智满意的，晚饭也就结束了。  
毕竟二宫和也来接相叶雅纪的时候他们刚吃完晚饭。  
樱井翔和松本润把大野智送走。  
在高档餐厅楼下无言。

62.

“嗯……樱井社长，等等，我想问你饭前……”  
松本润看樱井翔打算走，突然在大街上拉住她手。  
樱井翔愣愣地转身，被松本润握住的手没收回去。  
一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
两者缩手。  
“嗯，是你想的那个意思，不如你以后别叫我樱井社长了，听着怪像我爸爸的。”樱井翔不知道为什么要退后两步说话。  
还好松本润听到了。  
“……樱井小姐。”  
“叫翔就好了。润君。”樱井翔摇摇头，说。  
这润君叫得快通电，松本润浑身一颤，鸡皮疙瘩起了半身。  
“你……你还是叫我松本吧。樱井。”松本润暂时不同意他们的关系拉近到叫名字。  
“好吧，松本。”樱井耸耸肩。

63.

大晚上的。  
两位名社长。  
一前一后，走在空荡的街道上。  
好像也没什么目的。

64.

“你的车还挺舒服的。”松本坐上樱井车的司机位，忍不住赞叹。  
松本润很久没换车了，他那辆纯黑的他不喜欢，他喜欢再显眼一点的颜色，最好像樱井翔在道明寺租的那辆酒红色敞篷一样。  
但他也很喜欢樱井翔这辆深红的小轿，内装是黑灰的，空间大，又舒服。  
樱井翔品味是真的很好。  
松本润暗暗感慨。  
“松本君——”樱井翔翻着手机唤。  
“嗯？”松本停止对方向盘的摸索，抬头。  
“要不就在车里吧，我晚上还要回公司，可能没空开房了。”  
樱井说。  
已经开始脱衣服了。

65.

太。主。动。了。  
松本润就没见过把性爱看得这么随意的女人，他想就连专职做这个的也有自己的讲究吧。  
在车里？  
这么好的车？  
“那就不打扰你了吧，下次有机会的话——”  
松本突然想逃跑。  
樱井看他想开车门突然用脚制止住了松本润的手。  
熄火，钥匙丢进包里。  
调后座位，樱井翔爬上来。  
“我衣服都脱一半了哦，不要这么扫兴。”  
那双手挠在他掌心的痒还没散去，又抚上他的脸颊慢慢解开他的扣衫。

66.

舌尖交缠在一起。  
小松顶着樱井的臀，已经升旗了。  
他这才忘掉尴尬想起樱井翔今天穿的深v西装，但刘海和头发又服服帖帖的，又乖顺又性感。  
座椅被他放倒。  
他抚摸着樱井翔的脸蛋与她深吻。

67.

“润君好性感，乳晕这竟然有颗痣。”  
樱井翔俯身舔舐松本润较为敏感的地方，惹得松本润哼哼。  
他帮樱井翔解开了皮带手摸着樱井翔的臀部一直到已经湿润的下阴。  
他故意在那里揉搓几下。  
就像樱井翔故意舔他乳首一样。  
他听樱井鼻腔发出悦耳的呻吟，加重了手上的力度。  
“啊，嗯……润，好厉害。”樱井翔挺直身板感受松本润的动作，状态已经来了。  
她打开车座中间的冰箱拿出了安全套。

68.

但松本润好像没有如她所愿。  
手上的动作幅度越来越大，频率越来越高。  
樱井还没从前戏的安然中反应过来，高潮就已经到了。  
“……你，手指，真可怕——”  
她喘息着说话声音都变沙哑了。  
松本润笑笑，调整车座坐起。  
“还想要更多吗？”  
樱井翔靠在松本润肩上撩头发。指缝间的tt不知道掉去哪了。  
“很狡猾哦你。”  
她暧昧地看了松本一眼，钻下车座解开了松本的西装裤。  
“礼尚往来。”

69.

然后，不知道多久。  
反正高潮了两次。  
樱井翔一看时间清理速度加倍。  
她撅着屁股去后座翻找新的内衣裤，被松本润甩过来的外套罩在了底下。  
车上的麝香味被两股浓烈的香水味掩盖了。  
松本驾着樱井的车到了樱井公司的停车场。  
“你到几点？”  
松本润看着灯火通明的办公室，问。  
“十点吧。”  
“我等你吧，这段时间我去洗个车。”  
松本提议。  
“呃……你这么好啊？”樱井穿上高跟疑问。  
“……反正今晚我也没什么事。”松本润倒是显得很平常。  
“行，之后给我报销。”樱井答应，把钥匙丢给松本。  
可能这就是两个单身男女的好处。  
樱井打开车门，注意着不刮到旁边的车还稍微检查了一下宽度。  
她俯身拎走车上那些纸巾却被松本润制止。  
“翔。”  
“嗯？”  
“你扣子没扣好。”  
樱井翔松开手里的纸团发现自己压根没扣衣服。  
她低头扣，才反应过来松本润刚刚叫她了什么。

70.

还没等樱井翔说一句谢谢。  
松本润就已经跑了。  
她走在半路突然感觉自己心跳好快。  
她捂了捂，想听松本润再叫一次翔。

71.

樱井翔下班的时候樱井公司的灯也全熄了。  
她没有准时下班，但是松本润准时来接了。  
她看着大楼下只有一辆车亮着车灯，把深红衬得发紫。  
她急急忙忙跟助理拜拜，嘴角一直上扬。  
助理跑过来和她一辆电梯，八卦了。  
“社长怎么这么开心？有艳遇？”  
樱井理了理刘海，“嘛——算吧。”

72.

樱井翔是跑着上车的。  
松本润在打盹。  
她也不知一时兴起还是怎么的，一坐进副驾座就在松本润脸上大吻一口。  
松本润完全清醒。

73.

“……你工作完了。”  
松本润启动车子。  
樱井翔心情好得都开始哼歌。  
哼啊哼啊。  
樱井翔看着沿途的风景一幕一幕变换，一点都没有要问目的地的意思。  
直到松本润把车子停回了他们吃晚餐的酒店停车场——他自己的车子附近。  
樱井翔这才反应过来。  
“啊，我误会了，原来你不是要和我……”  
樱井翔看着松本润就这么下车，手指在你我之间停顿。

74.

松本润有什么办法。  
他在车上缩着迷迷糊糊做着梦。  
梦中有个美女在车上要求和他进行生理活动。  
他于是对那个美女上下其手。  
动着动着一个吻落在他脸上。  
他惊醒，发现那个美女就是樱井翔。  
他本能地觉得今晚不能和樱井翔一起过了。  
前三天的那十几次还不够他回忆，没必要连续创造这么多浪漫事迹。  
于是就在那一瞬间。  
他改了主意。  
他觉得樱井翔这么理智应该能理解他。  
那可是一个不怕尴尬对着借着酒气莫名其妙和自己上床都面不改色心不跳的女人。  
他没忘了他们根本不熟。  
松本润祝樱井顺风。

75.

樱井翔摸着方向盘心里突然有些空。  
他明白松本润的意思，进展太快了。  
这样下去关系不好定义。  
到底是定义成炮友还是要发展一段恋情，樱井翔最近忙得不可开交哪有空分出一半脑子给恋情。  
她想着，心又不空了。  
反正还有十五次值得回忆。


	10. Chapter 10

76.

二宫和也坐在沙发上，摸下巴看着气色红润又开始喷浓烈香水的弟弟，止不住想笑。  
这认识才几天啊。  
二宫和也帮松本润算数——不到两个星期。  
他们绝顶大帅哥和绝顶大美女就是这么风火的吗。  
“你笑什么。”  
松本润发现二宫和也的不对劲了。  
“噢，没什么。就是觉得你最近又变帅了。”  
二宫和也说。  
松本润莫名其妙看他一眼。  
“你现在不是正在热恋吗？怎么还有心情来关心我。”  
“关心关心我们社长怎么了？”二宫和也走到松本面前意味不明地笑起来。  
他摸着下巴打量，像在看什么奇珍异宝。  
“不是我说，从那以后得三四年了吧，你都没谈过恋爱。”二宫似乎没看到松本润的手上拿着什么很重要的策划案合同书，直接旧事重提一副叙旧模样。  
“不等你谈我怎么敢谈。”松本润挑眉。  
“可我又没在谈。”二宫和也倒是干脆。  
“你和相叶雅纪连双方父母都见过了，这还叫没在谈？”松本润不以为意。  
“J啊。”二宫和也汉堡手啪叽一下拍松本润肩上，“不一样。”  
“什么不一样？”  
“你会介意恋人和别的人做爱吗？”  
“会啊，肯定的吧。”  
二宫神秘兮兮地看了他一眼，但是并没有笑。  
“我不介意她这么做。”  
松本润刚想回，那只是没发生。但转念又一想不对，二宫既然说出这句话，那百分百是不介意的。  
他狐疑地抬头看二宫和也。  
难以置信。  
明明就是连炮友都会有占有欲。

77.

可占有欲这种玄妙的感情。  
不是说你的身心以及全部都要附属于我，而是——  
某件事，某个东西，我对比其他人，  
在你心里的地位，  
都高。

78.

感情是如何发生的？  
樱井翔剪开不知寄信人的快递，一个高档的磨砂质的蓝色长方形盒被包裹地很严实。  
她扒了几层泡沫纸，才碰到盒子本身。  
女人对珠宝首饰的兴奋几乎是种本能，更别说樱井翔还是设计这些东西的设计者。  
她拿着盒子鼓捣，掂量了一下重量，抽出了夹在里面的黑线。  
一张精美的卡片，写着：  
带有纪念意义的首饰。  
初制品。  
请多指教。  
松本。

79.

樱井翔太聪明，字里行间就看出来松本润是什么意思。  
一般礼物，还是送给女孩子的首饰礼物，不是亲手拿过来显得着实不够有诚意，但商业来往就不是。  
樱井翔看了看快递单，果然是从她熟知的厂家发货的。  
她停了停，还是把小卡片抽出来，夹在了自己的记事本里。  
卡片肯定是亲手写的，要不怎么能显示出商业来往的诚意。

80.

说来也奇怪，她并不是很想现在就打开它。  
这个初制品甚至连名字都没有，按形状看是条项链，按重量看应该是不含真钻的银制品。不知道松本百货想怎么定位……  
她没打开就想很多。  
纪念意义？  
纪念什么。厕所相遇？  
她想当着松本润的面拆开它。

81.

松本润正式见到樱井翔已经是凌晨两点。  
他不明白这位比他还要忙的女强人社长怎么精力这么旺盛还要他从市区赶到岛上。  
他气喘吁吁，工作的重压压得他眼皮都要掉下来。  
暧昧的灯光。  
红酒的醇香。  
泳池的热气。  
和靠在吧台孤芳自赏的樱井翔。  
那是极少穿过的牛仔裙，多少有些俏皮，她香肩半露里面是花哨的黑色蕾丝内衣。  
牛仔裙裹臀，她光滑的长腿在月光下显得有些发白。  
“来了啊。”  
脖子上是那条快递过去的项链。

82.

松本润看不明白了。  
他挠挠头坐在沙发上，说：“你戴上了啊。”  
他没等樱井翔回，又说：“设计得不怎么样，一时兴起。已经不打算卖了，不好意思。”  
樱井翔摇着红酒杯，看着松本润，没什么表情。  
“没提前跟你说，让你困扰了。不好意思。”  
松本润觉得可能是自己不够正式，站起身又鞠躬，给她道歉。  
樱井翔还是无动于衷。

83.

项链是圆环状的，红色的假钻石在左上角，太阳的模样，金色的假钻石在右下角，砌成银酒杯。  
圆环的背面，是盛开的曼陀罗。  
谁会在烈日炎炎下喝酒。  
只有两个星期前莫名其妙干柴烈火的双方。

84.

“你……不喜欢的话可以不用带了。”松本润坐立不安。  
“没有哦。”樱井翔朝他走过来，轻轻坐在他旁边，把自己的衣服穿好，“不如说……莫名很喜欢。”  
“就是意义有点不太明白。”樱井翔问，调侃意味渐重，“纪念你一年来终于有了性生活的首饰还那么认真的在寻求专业建议吗？”  
松本润耳朵在发烫，他往旁边挪了一个人的位置。  
“一个尝试罢了。”松本润摆摆手，“失败也不亏嘛。”  
“礼尚往来。”樱井翔站起身，把身后的头发扎起，“我也有礼物要送你。”  
松本润才发现今天樱井翔戴了耳环。  
却还是和穿搭格格不入的玫瑰。

85.

一枚扳指。  
松本润打开标有樱花记号的红色丝绒盒，银黑色的，榫卯结构，十分有设计感。  
“拿出来看看。”  
樱井翔看松本润端着盒子似乎有些无所适从，说。  
松本润依声拿了出来，他顺着光可以看到扳指内侧发着光的三个字——  
松本润。

86.

感情从来不是明白着开始的。  
就像喜欢和爱的距离，明明很近，又明明很远。  
松本润这两个月过得太疯，不是上班就是和樱井翔不带任何理智的做爱或者想象做爱。  
差点忘了两个月前，樱井翔在他心里的分量。  
一个很欣赏，很欣赏的女性。  
他想起他并不是第一次见樱井翔。  
他见过樱井翔，在松本家的家宴上。  
那个女人穿着和服，踩着木屐，盘着头发显得一丝不苟，她挽着父亲的手向松本父亲问好。

87.

他至此全部记起，一瓶八三年的红酒。  
她礼仪端正向他父亲跪拜礼，还为自己在生日蛋糕前的致辞弹奏了一曲《英雄》。

88.

感情从来都是自己按开的按钮。  
就像太快失去的青春，女人的三十代，早已自顾自把所有迸发的“喜欢”都烧成了灰烬，把所有的“爱”都降化为尊重。  
樱井翔这两个月没有一天不想着松本润，她想着哪来这么巧的缘分，随随便便的上了一个帅哥，在一幢梦想的房子，这位帅哥又随随便便给她泡了一杯咖啡。  
“你不要让我给你找对象啊。”  
阳子妈妈的絮叨又回荡耳侧。

89.

咚。  
首饰盒关上，松本润把它塞进包里。  
“难得一次，”松本润抬头看樱井，“做吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

90.

这次选了不那么激烈的方式。  
松本润搂着樱井翔的腰坐在沙发上吻她。  
樱井翔这次显得很平静，没有和松本润一来二回争主动权争个你死我活。  
她就这么静静地让松本润侵占她口腔的全部，手掌从双肩扯下衣物，在她内衣里游刃有余。  
他从裙底褪下她的内裤，臀肉上已经沾了点吞吐出的水了，松本轻车熟路，小松被樱井从运动裤里掏出来。  
没有更多的动作，他只是这么抱着樱井。

91.

松本把樱井的头发打散，手指摩挲着她的肩膀与手臂，将内衣的肩带滑到手指间，在她耸肩时又趁机捉住她的唇，一寸，一寸。  
不知道是谁不小心把灯按灭的。  
樱井顺着松本倒在沙发上。  
交合没有抽离，吻也没有结束。  
松本润在她耳边问她是不是来过自己十六岁的生日典礼。

92.

第二天早上樱井翔迷迷糊糊地醒来，觉得胃里一阵翻滚。  
她几乎是滚下床，爬去的卫生间。  
她突然开始狂吐，意识都不清醒了。

93.

松本润从厨房要听见这动静不是件容易的事，他关了火给三明治再涂上一层巧克力酱，又听见樱井翔的呕吐声。吓得狂奔进房间，闯进浴室房门，蹲在樱井翔身边陪伴。  
他听见樱井翔说带她去医院。  
他奋不顾身抱起樱井翔就往外冲。  
早餐留给了道明寺。

94.

“你怎么回事啊！这么猛！万一怀孕了怎么办啊！”相叶雅纪在樱井翔床前大喊大叫。  
“……这不是没怀吗？”樱井翔揉着自己小腹没有力气应付。  
“你最近是不是又熬夜啊？应酬又多了？又深更半夜喝酒？怎么这次经期痛成这样？”没想到大野智比相叶雅纪问的还多。  
“呃呃。”她半死不活地躺在床上没说什么。  
“我已经叫松本润反省了！每个月月末绝对不能碰你！”相叶雅纪好像她的盖世英雄。  
樱井翔在床上翻了个白眼，耐心解释：“是我约他的。”  
相叶雅纪：“可是他说是他要做的？”  
樱井翔扶额，“我暗示他要做的。”  
“可是是他问你的？”  
“哎，纠那么清楚干什么，反正月末不碰小翔就好了。”大野智摆摆手跳过话题。  
“他挺好的，挺负责的。我内衣都是他洗的……咳咳。”樱井翔喝水喝得太猛被呛到，“早餐是他做的，卫生是他搞的。不容易……”  
忽然胃里一阵翻滚。  
“不行，我去个厕所。”  
樱井翔去厕所倒是很积极，跳下床然后扶着腰一瘸一拐疾走，消失不见了。


	12. Chapter 12

95.

不知一时兴起还是什么。松本润和二宫翻出了小时候的照片。  
二宫和他的合照很多，互相给对方拍的照片也很多。  
多是两个人挨在一起玩儿，笑得很开心，却也不知道在笑什么。  
二宫和也翻开十六岁那本相册，翻着翻着眼前一亮，他指着图中一个穿着打扮得体的姑娘对松本润说：“你说的是这个时候吧，樱井翔——她绝对是。”  
松本润拿出照片仔细打量。  
“是。”他笃定。

96.

他确实见过她。  
在蝉都叫倦的十六岁夏季。

97.

“可你没问她名字吗？我记得那天一堆女孩来全是什么联姻啊什么的，就为了让你见自家女儿一面。”二宫敲着沙发沿，问。  
“是啊。我没问，但我记得这张照片是我拍的。大概是逆反心理吧……”松本润小心把相片插回去，从上衣口袋里掏出扳指戴上了。  
“谁会送未成年红酒，着实带了其他目的来。姨母估计也不想让你认识她吧。”二宫把相册关上。  
“怎么样，松本先生？”二宫长吁一口气，看松本润悄悄转着扳指玩，眉头没有一点舒缓。

98.

“nino。我喜欢她。”  
松本润很老实。  
“但我不认识她。”  
二宫虽是震惊但并未出声，他明白弟弟的意思拍拍他的后背。  
“当一个人看到另一个人眼里全是ta完美的生理特征时，怎么能算认识，也更别说感情了。”  
“我很喜欢和她做爱。”  
“嗯。”  
“因为那真的很愉快，仿佛她知道我全部想要的，好像梦一样。”  
“嗯……”  
“但恋爱是现实的。”松本润摘下扳指给二宫看，内侧松本润的名字仍然熠熠生辉，“它要从这里开始。”

99.

二宫挑了挑眉，没有发表评论，一句话也没说。  
但他没有离去，好像在整理措辞。  
他的松本社长相信世间柏拉图，最美好的爱情一定是精神上的共振，一定是对对方的了解之后决定的，决定把喜欢推向爱，最好是在到达爱的大门时牵着手一人走在铁轨的一头，面前是无止尽的光辉。  
而他呢，庸俗一点。他坚信能感受自己存在的必定是存在着度过的每一秒，人类有他的本能可以超脱理智和精神帮自己做出瞬间的决定，即便是多聪明也不能完全掌握大脑的神奇，而身体是大脑掌握的，所以身体可以代表心灵，人去做的不是去找精神共振的命定，而是和伴侣去寻求精神共振的可能。  
为什么人类断定亲密关系的时候要用生理距离来衡量？  
“光做爱也不错。”  
二宫说，摸了摸松本润的头，不让松本润反驳。

100.

克制不住往往是没有想好后果，或者后果如何对自己不重要。  
松本润睁开眼转身，看着樱井翔睡着还严肃的脸反思自己。  
她的手大概是工作的原因显得有些老，但肤质却仍然光滑细腻，轻轻搭在松本润的手臂上。  
阳光投射进房间，她显得生动，脸颊有微红，嘴唇泛着金黄，静谧的呼吸扇动睫毛。  
她美，她比记忆中的任何女性都美。  
是因为都单身才会一见到就求欢吗？  
是因为不用想未来才会把理智都丢的那么干净吗？  
是双向索求与汲取的平衡才导致超乎他人的亲密吗？  
还是单纯的上瘾呢。  
松本润一只手掌就可以把她的脸全部囊括，他微屈，轻轻摸索她的脸颊。  
松本润吻她，一呼一吸之间她也靠了上来。  
在阳光下寸取对方的唇齿。  
估计是上瘾。  
美梦的惯性就是忍不住再做几次。  
吻就是闸门。  
他们窘迫地拉开对方——

101.

“早上好，松本社长。”樱井翔伸懒腰。  
“早上好，樱井小姐。”松本润打哈欠。  
“今晚继续？”樱井翔的长发顺着肩膀滑到松本润侧脸，她笑。  
“今晚继续。”他也笑。


	13. Chapter 13

102.

相叶雅纪熊抱着二宫和也硬是要把他推到床上。二宫偏不，驮着比他高一个头的女性很痛苦。  
“你快下来啦！”二宫嫌弃。  
“诶——不要，都那么久没见了你都不想我！”相叶雅纪理直气壮。  
“我们明明前天才见！”二宫捏她。  
“一天不见都不行！”相叶雅纪狂揉二宫头发。  
“哎呀我也有私生活的好不好！”二宫埋怨，但笑着，他实在拿相叶雅纪没办法，被相叶雅纪推倒在床上，脸都红透。  
“我来了——”相叶雅纪脱了鞋子还要宣告，跪在二宫身旁把被子里害羞的小柴犬揪出来，“我要亲小和了！”  
“你烦死了笨……”  
嘴被堵住了。

103.

“你让你弟别老找小翔啦，她都没空陪我逛街了——”相叶雅纪揉弄着小二，看着二宫和也闭着眼享受的可爱神情，到怨。  
“啊……快一点。”二宫没理她。  
“干嘛——你为什么不是女孩子啊！”相叶雅纪加快了手上的动作，爽得二宫不行。  
“唔……你别，嗯，跟我做爱的时候提他们啊……哈啊，要射了。”二宫环住相叶的脖颈缩在相叶雅纪胸前，被相叶雅纪来回亲了几遍刘海。  
“什么嘛明明只有你在爽而已。”相叶雅纪偏偏这个时候不动，又抓着二宫的手不让他动。  
“喂，你自己提议的好吧。”二宫脸上的红还没褪去。  
“谁叫你高潮脸比女人还好看。”相叶雅纪捏着二宫下巴吻他，“你又不肯让我进去——”  
“肛交绝对不行——”二宫惊恐睁眼，“绝对NG。”  
“哎呀让我试一次你就可以了！”相叶雅纪还会撒娇。菱形嘴嘟起来人畜无害地看二宫。  
“不要……”二宫撇了撇嘴，眼眶有点泛泪。他拿过长的袖子抹抹眼睛。  
相叶雅纪，输了。  
她把二宫和也塞进胸里，摸着他腰狠狠拍打他的屁股。  
“不进不进，小和乖。”  
“疼！混蛋！”  
“所以真的要告诫J噢，阿智忙也不会陪我逛街，我就拉你去噢——把这种活动全变成逛街！”  
“……你饶了我吧。”

105.

“松，本，润。”二宫和也双手拍上松本润的桌子，松本润吸着牛奶看着报纸无动于衷。  
唯独扳指闪得他狂抓头。  
“我以你哥哥的身份告诫你，”二宫好像很大胆子，“不要和樱井翔樱井社长成天进行性生活。”  
“她邀请我才去。”松本不以为然。  
“那你拒绝她。”二宫回。  
松本挑眉，站起身把纸杯丢进垃圾桶，“你会拒绝相叶雅纪？”  
“你不拒绝，雅纪就要拒绝我了。”二宫踮脚在松本润面前说，恶狠狠的样子。  
松本润笑了，拍拍二宫脑袋，“……你们的事吧？”  
松本润还止不住笑了。  
“可恶啊！”二宫和也急得跺脚，“她想拉我逛街。”  
“逛街挺好的啊。”松本抽出一瓶常温水。  
“不要，又热又晒还要提东西走路。”二宫叉腰，“你当然觉得好，你把逛街当考察。一股高官巡视的气氛。”  
“我还是会帮忙提东西的啊，上次我陪你们两个去逛街东西还不都是我提。”  
“行，那你陪她去。”  
“你的事吧？”  
“让樱井翔陪她逛，要不你和樱井翔一起陪她逛。”  
“可以。”松本润打开电脑，“你去提东西。”  
“……”二宫瘫在沙发上，不说话了。  
半晌。  
二宫突然问，“你和樱井有没有试过禁止肢体接触的约会？”  
松本润从工作中抽出精力，“你说什么？”  
“立一条规矩，禁止肢体接触，约会。”二宫突然很严肃，“牵手和拥抱是唯二允许的肢体接触。”

106.

立一条规矩。  
禁止肢体接触。  
约会。  
牵手和拥抱是唯二被允许的肢体接触。

107.

松本润在公司楼下等樱井翔。  
樱井翔赶下来，没怎么用心打扮，还是西装衬衫和风衣，唯独不同的是今天还穿了小马甲内搭。  
她见到松本润放慢了脚步，把发丝捋到脑后。  
樱井翔露了额头更显英气，穿着高跟鞋比松本润还要高些，她一只手插着口袋挽住松本润的手。  
“这样可以吗？”她偏头问松本。  
口红的红。  
“走吧。”  
松本润没肯定也没否定。


	14. Chapter 14

108.  
  
约会。  
禁止肢体接触的约会。  
在樱井翔的情史里，约会一般都是这样。她走在前面，男人走在后面，始终隔了一些距离。  
说来奇怪，樱井翔是不擅长肢体接触的类型——一般有不熟的女孩子抱一下她碰一下她她要尴尬好久，更别说男性。  
能看到她对你笑，认真倾听你说话，可就是留有半分生人勿近的距离。  
松本润是意外中的意外了。  
她不想显得这么不矜持的。  
一般男性的话，背地里早就炫耀得要死，说不过是樱井社长么，也是他东西下的奴隶，说只是个欲求不满的骚女人罢了。  
樱井翔不以为然，她跟多少炮友，准备恋爱的，一时消遣的都这么吹了。  
主动不代表“欲求不满”，完全是不主动不知道你在床上烂成什么样，估计一个晚上下来中途都能睡着好几次。  
性爱而已，求爽就行。  
但这位松本社长纯情的出奇，快三十的人了对待什么事情都认真，还对童话书深有共鸣。不知道他对于她这几个月破天荒的迷惑行动有什么看法，不过第二天没有听到任何坊间流传，她心里是高兴的。  
她收到松本润的项链时当然有疑惑对方是不是想进一步发展他们的关系，或许谈个小小的恋爱。但说实话她没有做好准备——尤其是看到这位帅哥把她冲动之下的举动留作纪念。  
她看到那条项链就起鸡皮疙瘩，虽然，虽然那晚十三次实在是爽绝人寰，那之后的性爱体验也很好，但这绝对是樱井翔可以写进史册的尴尬事件，是如果有第二次宁愿去死也不愿意做的事。  
她为了松本润高兴，见到松本润的时候才会戴上它，其他时间它只是在某个地方吃灰。  
松本润这次没留意她脖间的项链，她倒是发现松本润好好带着扳指。  
  
109.  
  
“你介意吗？”樱井翔挽着松本润走了一段路，又问了一遍。  
松本润看了看他，动了动嘴，却没出声。  
樱井翔放开了。  
这种状况最尴尬，松本润作为提出建议的一方，连自己都不知道这种挽手行为合不合适，或者说，本来是没问题的，牵手的延伸罢了，可又因为什么觉得不太妥当。  
樱井翔将飘到前面的头发捋后去，香水味四处飘散。  
路上挽着对象的男性都回头看她。  
“最近工作顺利吗？”松本润问，“我的话最近呢，感觉有点瓶颈。”  
看到松本润又自觉收回目光。  
樱井翔从消息里抬头，笑笑，“很普通的顺利呢。你不介意的话可以说给我听？尽管我不专业，不一定能给你什么好建议罢了。”  
“xx区的松本百货，打算做成综合性商场，唯独一楼镇场子的珠玉店铺没有决定好。”  
樱井翔挑挑眉，“松本社长在邀请我们吗？我很乐意噢！”  
两个人相视笑了。  
松本润越过樱井翔的笑话继续讲他的设想。  
尽管不像是约会双方常讲的话题，一个愿听一个愿讲也是愉快的交流。  
他们不经意间浏览完整条商业街，买了可乐和爆米花还点了一部电影。  
  
110.  
  
电影是部剧情向的悬疑片，算是樱井翔和松本润都感兴趣的类型。  
好在樱井翔不是一般女性，家里的放养让她野得跟男生似的却又熟知那些条条框框。她眼界高，野心大，常人看不到的风景她看得到，也能驾驭——就是霸道点，有太强的主见，绝对不是窝在家里相夫教子的类型。所以，可悲的是，很多人追，却在谈婚论嫁前犹犹豫豫，有苦难言。  
松本润是公认的霸总，他说一部下不敢说二，她不太喜欢和有太强主见的异性以爱情为目的交流，她总认为一来一去对一方总有伤害。所以松本润从来不是她考虑的类型，他的助理，二宫和也那种的她会比较喜欢，看上去就机灵，也不是没主见，但却像是会全盘接受你的选择，即使有意见也会选温和的方式提出，不改也不会如何。  
所以选片上他俩稍微争执了一下。  
“石头剪刀布吧。”没想到松本润提，“赢的人选。”  
当然松本润赢了。  
但樱井翔很开心。  
  
111.  
  
为什么情侣们都喜欢去看电影。  
老手樱井翔说，因为有太多机会来一些意想不到的触碰，又可以看出太多对方日常生活的细节。  
入场时松本润把饮料递给樱井翔，樱井翔把票根塞进包里后才去接，指尖相逢，恰好碰到松本润手指上沾染的饮料上滑下的水珠，不是冰的，有点温度。她抬头看松本，那全日本数一数二的帅哥正扬着嘴角看她，她的心没有动，但大脑却清醒了，她在阅男无数后少见从心底冒出赞赏的话语，却又封在唇后换成一枚笑，她故意顺着那指尖往前摸索，松本润被她激了一下，抖抖身子缩回手，头又低下看安然无恙的鞋底。  
“走吧。”  
松本润说，转身头也没回。

112.

没想到电影无聊透顶。  
樱井翔靠在沙发椅上狂打哈欠，他看松本润大爷似的赏着，不是很入迷也不是很严肃。  
“那个……润君？”  
樱井翔小声试探。  
松本润看他：“怎么了？”  
“我们玩词语接龙吧？”  
“词语接龙？”  
那一天，松本润还不知道被樱井翔的词语接龙尴尬致死的恐惧，他眉毛一挑，可乐一喝，欣然答应。

113.

（为了便于理解就用了中文，而日文是不分声调的所以直接快进了，请各位见谅。）

“你先开始？”  
樱井翔邀请。  
“可乐。”  
松本润开始。  
樱：乐趣。  
松：趣味。  
樱：味道。  
松：道理。  
樱：理由。  
松：游戏。  
樱：喜欢。  
松本润：？？？？  
松本润大吃一惊，他一时不知作何反应。  
松本润深呼吸，偏头看樱井翔。  
这位……这位直白死女人，竟然还会害羞啊。他看樱井翔自己咬着吸管撇着脸在那儿摇摇晃晃一脸尴尬模样，他更无语了。  
“欢乐。”松本润欲言又止，只好接。  
“乐趣。”  
松本润眼皮一跳：“趣味。”  
“味道。”  
松本润心底油然而生一股不好的预感：“道理。”  
“理由。”  
“游戏。”  
“喜欢。”  
松本润被不知名的尴尬空气呛着了，一阵狂咳，他揉揉太阳穴，让头硬生生贴紧椅背，心中暗骂，再次深呼吸：“欢爱。”  
樱井翔这会儿犹豫了，扭扭捏捏地换种方式咬吸管，良久才道：“爱情。”  
嘭。  
空可乐的塑料瓶被捏爆了。  
松本润站起身，像逃离般一脸不安。  
“我去个厕所。”  
樱井翔看着松本润跑了。  
咬烂的吸管一股塑料味。  



End file.
